


As You Like It (Title in Progress)

by dark__swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, As You Like It, CS AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, High School play, No Smut, Slow Burn, cs ff, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__swan/pseuds/dark__swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>| CS AU | Emma and Killian have been best friends for a long time. Their high school is holding auditions for the Shakespeare play, "As You Like It", and Emma talks Killian into auditioning with her. When they get the lead roles, Killian learns they'll have to kiss - But there's one tiny problem. He's madly in love with Emma.</p><p>Well, maybe there's two tiny problems: Because Emma's madly in love with Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Before I say anything else, I would like to thank @whimsicallyenchantedrose on Tumblr for being my perfect Beta:)  
> ~~~  
> This idea popped into my head during school about a week ago (maybe two) while I was writing down a list of different fanfictions I could write (because who REALLY pays attention in class anyway?). I figured, why not combine the things I love to make a story I'll actually finish? This is also the first time I've made an outline and timeline for a fanfic. I have all the chapters planned out and ideas for extra chapters if need be, so this will be the first multi-chapter fic I will actually finish...haha:) Please let me know how you feel about this story. There won't be any smut just because it's too weird to write on a regular basis, but it's still full of sickly sweet love.

                “ _As You Like It_!” Emma exclaimed with an enthusiastic grin as she read the flyer for the school play. “We HAVE to audition. It’s my favorite play in the history of ALL Shakespeare plays!” Killian looked over the notice, not responding to Emma until she spoke again. “Well?”

                “You’ve definitely got a flair for the dramatics, Swan,” Killian chuckled, gesturing her to walk with him. “You’ll get a wonderful role.” They made their way down the hallway, but it wasn’t until they reached his locker that he realized she’d never replied. When he looked over, Emma was frowning at him. “What?”

                “I said _we_. As in _both_ of us?”

                Killian sighed as he aligned himself with the dial on the blue, metal door in front of him. “Emma, you know performing on stage isn’t my thing. Don’t drag me into this.” He began fitting books into his backpack silently, knowing this conversation was far from over.

                “Killian,” Emma whined, leaning against the wall. “I don’t want to audition alone.”

                “You’ll have Ruby and Mary Margaret with you. Isn’t that enough?”

                Emma’s soft hand grabbed his forearm and pulled him so they were face-to-face.

                “No, it’s not. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! I’ll do anything. I’ll – I’ll clean your room.”

                “I already keep my room clean, Swan,” Killian said before adding, “You of all people should know that!”

                “Then I’ll walk your dog.”

                “I don’t have a dog.”

                “Well then-“

                “Emma,” Killian interrupted, moving his hand up to rest on the girl’s shoulder. “It wouldn’t do any good. I’m not talented like you.”

                “Please?” Her voice was quiet and – dare he say…almost desperate? Killian’s eyes closed and he ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. This woman was going to be the death of him.

                “Fine,” Killian groaned. “I’ll do it, but only for you.”

                Emma’s eyes lit up and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the boy in front of her. “This is going to be amazing; you’ll see!” Killian’s arms curled around Emma’s small frame, his fingers pressing into her waist. He couldn’t help but smile as she rested her head against his chest. How could he refuse his Swan? The girl with the silky blonde hair and the piercing jade eyes who could always brighten up his day? The girl who stood by him when his first and only girlfriend passed away? The girl with the tragic past who never let it affect her? The girl he loved?

                “Are we still on for our cheesy Disney movie marathon weekend?” Emma asked, her voice pulling Killian from his thoughts. They released each other at the same time and they stepped back to look at each other again.

                “Of course, love. Liam said he’d buy us a pizza for tonight if we wanted.”

                Emma gave Killian a look of utter confusion. “Why? Oh god, he doesn’t think we’re dating again, does he?”

                The first time Killian invited Emma over, Liam had been less than secret about what he thought was going on. They both denied what he’d suggested, but he hadn’t quite moved past it. Killian had been extremely embarrassed, apologizing profusely to Emma, who found the whole situation hilarious. She’d assured him it was fine, but now every time she hung out with Killian, Liam would find a way to sneak their relationship status into the conversation, jokingly, of course.

                “No, of course not. He’s going out with Elsa tonight and suggested we have dinner while we – Oh,” Killian said, realizing that Liam had indeed hinted at Emma and Killian dating.

                Emma giggled. “If there’s a free pizza involved, let him think whatever he wants. Let’s go. I want to get in at least three movies before we go to bed.”

                Killian gave Emma an amused look. “Why three?”

                “I don’t know. I just want to see how many movies we can get through before school on Monday and three seemed like a good start. Come on. Let’s go.”

**

                “Could they have made Captain Hook any MORE attractive?” Killian teased as he gestured towards the cartoon character moving across the TV screen.

                “I doubt it,” Emma said, her mouth full of cheese pizza. Snacks littered the floor of Killian’s living room: potato chips, candy wrappers, half-eaten chocolate bars. They’d already watched _The Jungle Book_ and _Sleeping Beauty_ , and just as Emma had predicted, both were exhausted by the time _Peter Pan_ rolled around. But, they had agreed to three movies, and dammit if they weren’t going to follow through with their plans.

                “That’s your fourth slice, Emma,” Killian said, looking over at the girl wrapped up in his white feather comforter. Her makeup was gone, leaving a perfectly plain face. No matter what, Emma was always beautiful to him - even when pizza was hanging out of her mouth.

                “I’m starving,” Emma replied distractedly as she focused on the screen. “You know it’s hard getting much food once the boys have been let loose.” Killian tried not to think too much on those words. He knew she was referencing her foster home, where she was one of two girls in a home with six boys. He knew Emma loved her home, and from the horror stories she’d told him of her other stints in foster care, he was grateful to Ingrid Fisher for trying her best to make sure Emma stayed safe.

                “Did you hear me?” Emma asked. Killian looked down at her, their eyes locking.

                “Hmm? Sorry, love. Lost in thought.”

                “I asked if I could lay on you,” Emma repeated, waiting for an answer. He found it funny that she asked him; he was sure she knew he’d say yes (he’d do anything for his Swan).

                “I suppose, if you must,” Killian joked, lifting an arm up to invite Emma closer. She curled up beside him, one hand on his chest, the other beneath her, and her warmth enveloped him. She pulled the blanket up over both of them, and he knew he’d be carrying her up to bed very shortly. Killian was grateful Ingrid trusted Emma enough to spend the weekend at his house (or maybe he was grateful that Ingrid trusted HIM enough to protect her), because it was moments like these that he felt that all was right with the world. He didn’t mind looking after her. She had told him once that he was the only one she felt truly safe around, and Killian wasn’t one to break that trust. Especially when it came to Emma.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ruby and Mary Margaret tease Emma about her feelings for Killian, Emma leaves to rehearse for auditions with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I have school and I don't have my own computer so it's hard to get time to write.
> 
> Once again, I'd like to thank my beta, @whimsicallyenchantedrose (on Tumblr). She never fails to amaze me by giving me ideas of what to add to the story.
> 
> TUMBLR: @dark--swan

CHAPTER TWO

                Killian looked behind him to where Emma was conversing with Mary Margaret and Ruby. He paced back in forth in front of the theater classroom, his fingers running through his hair for what might have been the hundredth time since school got out. He didn’t know why he let Emma talk him into this – Killian was not a very outgoing person, and he had difficulty talking to strangers. Emma had been different: she approached him and refused to let his shyness interfere in what could be a new friendship ( _and thank god she had_ , he thought to himself). But that didn’t change the fact that he was close to passing out in present-time.

**

                “You nervous?” Ruby asked. Both Emma and Mary Margaret lifted their gaze from their scripts, focusing on her.

                “Which one?” Mary Margaret replied before Emma could open her mouth.

                “Both, I guess.”

                “A little. But Killian’s auditioning, so –“

                “WHAT?!” Mary Margaret and Ruby shouted.

                “Shut up!” Emma hissed, looking behind her to make sure nobody was looking. “Let’s tell the whole WORLD that we’re talking about him, why don’t we?!”

                “Killian? Killian? Mister Shy-Guy over there? Mister I-Don’t-Like-Talking-in-Front-of-People?” Ruby whispered in response.

                “Yeah. I feel a little bad that I kind of forced him to, but he’s been really nice about it.” Emma turned back to face her friends, who were staring at her in shock. “What?”

                “He totally likes you!” Ruby giggled.

                “Wait, WHAT? Who told you that?” Emma interrogated, regaining her interest in the conversation.

                “Oh my god! You like him too!” Mary Margaret pitched in before growing quiet again.

                “N-No. No way. You guys are so, so wrong. We’re _JUST FRIENDS_.”

                “You can’t even hide it! Look, she’s blushing!” Ruby pointed, earning a slap on the hand from Emma. “Think about it. He would NEVER audition on his own.”

                “He might have!”

                “When did he EVER show interest in theater?”

                Emma froze as Ruby said those words. He’d never even cared about theater, or plays, or musicals…not unless it was one _she_ was in. “But –“

                “Emma.” Mary Margaret’s voice was firm and strict. “We’re your best friends. Just tell us.”

                “I –“

                “Emma…”

                “FINE!” Emma shouted, finally broken. She quickly looked around at a few curious faces, then lowered her voice. “I care about him. A lot. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I like someone I can never tell because he only thinks of me as a friend?”

                Mary Margaret and Ruby’s gaze fell to the floor.

“I-I’m leaving. Killian looks terrified and it’s my fault he’s here.”

                Emma turned on her heels and made her way to…to Killian. Did he like her? Was it even possible? _No,_ Emma told herself. _He’s just being a good friend. He’s always been a good friend…_

**

                “You okay?” Emma’s voice was quiet behind him and he turned to face her with a shaky laugh.

                “Brilliant.”

                Emma’s green eyes found his and it felt as though she was staring right into his soul. Sometimes when she gave him that look, he wondered if she could see how he felt about her, but if she ever did, she never showed it. “You’re lying.”

                Killian chuckled with an agreeing nod. “You’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?” He said, wringing the audition sides in his hands. The blonde girl looked down and stepped forward, taking his hands in hers.

                “Hey, don’t be nervous. You’re going to do amazing, and once we finish here we can talk your brother into buying us another pizza.” Her teasing made him genuinely smile, although he silently wished he was able to hold her hands the way she held his.

                “Pizza? Again? Swan, you’re going to die from all that grease.”

                “That sounds like the best way to die,” Emma joked. Just as Killian was about to respond, she released his hands and walked over to a couple empty chairs near a window. After she sat down, she patted the seat next to her. “Come on. Let’s practice together.”

                Killian rolled his eyes and he sat, holding the script up in front of him. Emma giggled.

                “No, hold it down here,” she said, lowering his arms. Her touch was electrifying, but he didn’t let it show as Emma raised her script as well.

                “’Come, woo me, woo me, for now I am in a holiday humor and like enough to consent. What you say to me now, an I were your very very Rosalind?’” Emma recited. Killian cocked an eyebrow and watched her until she looked up at him. “Read!” She commanded. He smiled before looking at his script.

                “’I would kiss before I spoke.’”

                Killian could see Emma shiver out of the corner of his eye, and he paused, furrowing his brows.

                “Are you alright?” Killian asked.

                “I’m fine,” she responded, “Just a little chilly.” Killian shrugged off his leather jacket and tossed it at Emma, who caught it with a smirk as she slid it on. Killian stopped for a moment as he took in the sight – she looked beautiful in anything, but there was something about her wearing his coat…

”’Nay, you were better speak first,’” Emma began, “’and when you were graveled for lack of matter, you might take occasion to kiss. Very good orators, when they are out, they will spit; and for lovers lacking—God warn us!—matter, the cleanliest shift is to kiss.’”

                “’How if the kiss be denied?’”

                “’Then she puts you to entreaty, and there begins new matter.’”

                Killian smiled at the playful Shakespearean banter before continuing.

                “’Who could be out, being before his beloved mistress?’”

                Emma looked at him, her eyes rising in disbelief as she fell completely into character.

                “’ _Marry_ , that should you, if _I_ were your mistress - or I should think my honesty ranker than my wit.’”

                “’What, of my suit?’”

                “’Not out of your apparel, and yet out of your suit. Am not I your Rosalind?’”

                _If only,_ Killian thought to himself. His eyes graze across the paper before looking at Emma, who was focused on the papers she held.

“’I take some joy to say you are, because I would be talking of her.’”

                “’Well, in her person I say I will NOT have you.’”

                “’Then in _mine_ own person…I die.’”

                Emma placed her script on her lap and looked up at Killian. “There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

                Killian averted his eyes, giving a false laugh. “No. I guess not.” But it was. It was painful to see so much love in her eyes, knowing he wasn’t TRULY the cause of it.

                “Good,” she replied. Just then, the theater door swung open and a dark-haired woman walked out, shouting a name.

                “Emma Swan! You’re next.”

                Killian and Emma stood up at the same time and exchanged a look. Killian saw a flash of nerves cross Emma’s face.

                “You’ll do great, Swan.” Emma smiled as she ran across the hall to the woman waiting, disappearing into the room. Killian turned and began pacing, trying to calm his nerves. How was he supposed to do this?

                “You look like you’re about to pass out, Jones,” Ruby Lucas teased, sauntering over to Killian. He rolled his eyes and spun around to face the girl.

                “Very funny.” Killian glanced down at his hand which was clutching his script, his knuckles white. He immediately loosened his grip, earning a giggle from Ruby.

                “Relax, Killian. Emma’s not gonna care what role you get. She just wanted you to be-“ Mary Margaret elbowed Ruby in the stomach, earning a grunt. Killian studied the two, immediately growing curious.

                “She what?” He tried to make eye contact with the two, but they refused to look at him. “Tell me!”

                “It’s not our place to tell,” Mary Margaret said vaguely, and Ruby groaned.

                “But they both –“

                “ _Ruby_.”

                Before Killian could reply, he heard the door open and a very flushed Emma walked out. He pushed his way past the two dark-haired women and waited to hear what Emma had to say.

                “Regina wants to see you next.”

                “How was it?”

                “Truthfully? A little scary,” Emma said honestly. Upon seeing Killian freeze in fear, she moved closer, taking hold of his arm. “But she’s nice; don’t worry.” Before Killian could reply, she pulled him close, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “Now get in there before she comes out and yells for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> MY TUMBLR: @dark--swan  
> MY BEAUTIFUL BETA'S TUMBLR: @whimsicallyenchantedrose


End file.
